The present disclosure relates generally systems and methods for securing eyewear to the wearer.
Users of eyewear desire to secure their glasses, both in the situations of while using the glasses and when the glasses are temperately removed from the using position. Cords, chains, and pin mechanisms have been used in securing eyewear to the user or on headwear and garments. For example, various mechanisms have been proposed to secure eyewear to the user's hat while the eyewear is in a temporary unused position. However, there is continuous need for a convenient, portable, flexible, safe and inexpensive way to secure eyewear to the users.